


An Eye for an Eye

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [7]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	An Eye for an Eye

_“I don’t believe this is any of your business, country boy.” He glared. “Y/N is mine, and that is my daughter.” He tried to move for her, but Daryl moved that side of his body away from him, shoving him back with his other hand. “I will beat you bloody.” He ground out._

_Daryl snarled at him. “Yeah, you think you’re a big man? Huh? All tough for how you treated Y/N?” He asked. “You ain’t. You ain’t shit.”_

_You were drying your hair as you walked out and froze. “Shane?!” Daryl heard the fear and shock in your voice._

* * *

“Hey, baby.” Shane smirked. “Who’s _this_? You been cheatin’ on me?” His smirk faded, being replaced with anger.

Daryl glanced at you. “Can you come take the princess, sweetheart? She just fell asleep.” He said softly. Your eyes shot to Daryl and you slowly moved forward, shaking slightly. You took Rori from him, trying not to look over to your ex. “Hey.” Your eyes met his. “Nothin’s gonna happen. Go back into your room, and call Rick. Okay?”

“I-I don’t have his number.” You told him.

“My phone is on the coffee table.” He gave you a small smile before you turned and walked away, grabbing his phone on the way by. His angry gaze returned, looking to Shane. “Looks like you were wrong. She ain’t yours.” He spat.

Shane went to take a swing, but Daryl saw it coming, kicking Shane in the stomach, sending him to the ground. The gravel could be heard under him as he shifted, getting up. Daryl stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. Shane glared at him as he stood.

Moving down the stairs, Daryl moved smoothly. It wasn’t his first scrap with a piece of shit, and it wouldn’t be his last. “She tol’ me _all_ ‘bout you.” He told him before shoving him.

“Yeah? Then you know she’s gonna come right on back to me.” Shane said, his arrogance showing.

The two men had their fists up, ready to duke it out.

* * *

You locked your bedroom door and set Rori on your bed before finding Rick’s number and calling. He picked up on the 3rd ring. “I ain’t comin’ to the bar to pi–”

“This isn’t Daryl!” You told him, speaking as loud as you dared. You didn’t need Rori waking up.  

“Y/N? What’s going in? Is Daryl okay?” He asked, worried.

You took a shaky breath. “I-I don’t know. My ex just showed up! I don’t know how he found me. Daryl told me to call you. It’s too quiet out there.” A million things were running through your head. You figured that Daryl could take care of himself, but Shane still scared you.

You could hear him moving around. “Where’s Rori?” He asked.

“She’s in my room, with me. Daryl had just gotten her to sleep when he showed up.” You were starting to panic.

“Okay, here’s what I want you to do, sweetheart. I want you to take a deep breath. Do _not_ leave your room. I know  you’re worried about Daryl, but if your ex has you this upset, there’s a reason. Splash some cool water on your face, and I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m calling the local PD, as well. Is he violent?” Rick asked, his calm demeanor helping.

You glanced at Rori. “Y-yeah, he is.” You told him.

He sighed. “Do you want to call Lori and stay on the phone with her?”

“No. I think I just need quiet to calm myself down.” You told him.

“Don’t hesitate to call if you need to, okay?”

* * *

It was quiet for far too long, scaring you further. Glancing at Rori, you clutched Daryl’s phone and slipped out of your room. You moved through the house, your heart pounding in your chest. Seeing that they weren’t even inside, you rushed to the door and opened it. Shane and Daryl were both showing signs of the fight they were in.

Shane landed a punch on Dary’s right cheek, making him stumble back. “ ** _Daryl_**!” You cried out, causing Shane to whip around and look at you. He saw how your eyes never left the other man, and the worry on your face.

“ _No_ little bitch is gonna keep me from what’s mine!” You could tell he was referring to Daryl. He went to turn back to Daryl to throw another punch, just to get Daryl’s shoulder in his stomach, sending them both to the ground. Daryl threw punch after punch down on Shane, blood both of them. Shane hit Daryl in the side, knocking him off.

You hoped that Rick and the others would get here soon. Daryl managed to get Shane back down, swinging his right foot back and bringing it back into your ex’s ribs. “I ain’t _nobody’s_ bitch.”

“Daryl!” You didn’t care about Shane getting hurt, but Daryl looked pretty beat up, and you couldn’t stand to see that.

Daryl glanced at you and saw the look in your eyes. “I’ll be right there, sweetheart.” He told you before he grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt. You watched as he lifted his chest a bit off the ground, getting in his face. “I _ever_ see you near my girls again, it ain’t the cops you’re gon’ worry about.” He shoved him away from him, spitting out some blood.


End file.
